SE-104 "The infection"
Strange Encounter #104 "The Infection" Official event No official event was ever recorded Investigation On March 15th of 110 DoS a new world was surveyed by a Federation of Cathlium ship. At the time they were unaware of what they found and contacted the Mass Alliance however this message was intercepted by OSNI and they were quick to respond. Once they arrived they destroyed the Cathlium ship and began researching the SE they discovered. A planet known as NF-02, 6,321 km in radius and 39,716 km in circumference; perfect for life. However the surface of this planet was moving in strange patterns and a fleshy orange/grey. The planet had been entirely consumed by a class 10+ infection the likes of which had never been seen before. No known life existed on the planet before the infection but speculation says that it had to as the infection needed something to infect. The planet had been entirely consumed by this infection, dubbed the INF-01 infection, to the point that oceans had been completely absorbed by the infection and even the vapor of clouds had all been absorbed. Probes were sent down to retrieve samples and soon found that the infection was at minimum 39 cm's thick above the surface. Several samples were exposed to vacuum in order to ensure that quarantine would be effective. The samples died and they were brought aboard automated ships and tests were conducted. A grope of rats were tested by exposing them to a small amount of INF-01. After 30 seconds INF-01 infected into the respiratory system of the rat, after 2 minutes of exposure 70% of its internal organs showed signs of infection after 4 minutes growth and swelling started becoming visible on its skin and after 10 minutes the rat was dead and completely covered in INF-01 which began turning the internal organs into creating spores. Other samples were tested on possible vaccines and other methods to kill INF-01. No possible vaccines or prevention could be found after 2 months of research. Several samples were saved in cryo storage for future study and it was suggested to use protocol: black the complete nuclear annihilation of the planets surface. Before they could enact protocol black several death row inmates were brought in to explore the surface of NF-02, they were landed on a disposable shuttle and given respiratory gear and small arms to make them feel safe on the surface. Once the team touched down they began exploring and recording findings. One team began digging into the flesh like ground and found the bones of what might have been the native species, no skulls were ever found so attempting to reconstruct what they might have look like is impossible. After several hours of searching several of the condemned men began coughing and convulsing and scumming to INF-01. Soon the condemned crew were unable to move as their bodies became routed to the ground with INF-01. This was all the evidence needed to convince the board of directors of OSNI to use protocol black. If INF-01 was to ever be weaponized there wouldn't be any way to stop or even slow down it down. It had to be stopped. On September of 110 DoS EXPUNGED DATA nuclear weapons were brought to NF-02 and several large asteroids were dragged into NF-02's orbit. The planet was slammed by large asteroids for two days before finishing it off with nuclear strikes to burn away any remnants of INF-01. Probes have been left in orbit ever since to observe the planet and ensure that no one ever comes to the planet. SE-104 still remains top secret knowledge among OSNI's top directors. The samples are kept at a top secret and classified automated space station that are only known by 3 of OSNI's directors. If the samples are ever tampered with the station will self destruct, it is expected that this station is filled with many OSNI secrets that are best destroyed then ever fall into the wrong hands. During the Serpent war of 377 DoS some of the directors of OSNI suggested using it against Serpent. However without access to the portal that Serpent used to enter Aetherian this wouldn't be very effective and using it against their own planets would likely be worse then anything Serpent could do.